jemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misfits
They are The Misfits, their songs are better...or so they say. The Misfits is an American rock band born in Los Angeles, California, and the rival band to Jem and The Holograms. Since its inception, the band's lineup has been comprised of members Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor (main vocals, rhythm guitar and leader of the band), Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini (lead guitar) and Mary "Stormer" Phillips (keytar and lyricist). The band's fourth member is saxophonist Sheila "Jetta" Burns, who was added to the band later.The Talent Search (Part 1) Their manager is former Starlight Music executive, Eric Raymond. Background When Jerrica Benton first assumed control of Starlight Music following her father's death, one of her first problems arose from meeting with her then-business partner, Eric Raymond. Eric explained his distaste for Jem and The Holograms, stating that the industry needed "fresh blood". It is at this point that he introduced the Misfits, who made their entrance by riding into the office riding atop motorbikes designed to look like guitars. Since then, despite losing the Battle of the Bands and having to make their own way through the music industry, they have been a highly successful (though accident-prone) rival, cutting their way through the much harder and edgier new wave music scene. Music style The musical style of The Misfits runs in complete opposite tangency to that of Jem and The Holograms. While the latter band's music generally cover topics such as love, tolerance, understanding and redemption, The Misfits' music typically revolves around ideas of selfishness and greed. To them, music is about personal success and the self-gratifying rewards it offers. Band members The Misfits are a mix of characters whose personalities are quite varied, but generally follow the same brand of desire and deceit. The only possible exclusion to this is Stormer, who has, on many opportunities, displayed herself to be of a much kinder and softer nature. They are led by Pizzazz, an almost-entirely mean-spirited woman whose desire to make it to the top of the charts and achieve fame and fortune makes it clear that, in her mind, there is only room for one victor, and that is the Misfits themselves. Roxy is a mix of good and bad, sometimes Stormer gets her nice influence on her, but then Pizzazz comes along and Roxy is always there to support her plans. Jetta is a mythomaniac (she loves to say lies about her great lifestyle on the old continent). She is a really selfish person and is a new addition to the Misfits, providing a great, new sound with her saxophone. Friends *Clash *Eric Raymond *GraphixPlanned but ultimately unreleased character who was going to be the next Misfit. Fashions The fashions for the Misfits were called Smashin' Fashions. Songs by The Misfits Collaborations with other artists Doll Merchandise IMG 7727.JPG|A Pizzazz doll from Cat-man1990's collection IMG 7722.JPG|A Stormer doll from Cat-man1990's collection IMG 7725.JPG|A Roxy doll from Cat-man1990's collection IMG 7726.JPG|A Jetta doll from Cat-man1990's collection img-pizzazz-1.jpg|Pizzazz doll by Integrity Toys img-stormer-1.jpg|Stormer doll by Integrity Toys Img-roxy-1.jpg|Roxy doll by Integrity Toys img-jetta-burns.jpg|Jetta doll by Integrity Toys img-misfits-stage-4.jpg|Misfits Stage Essentials accessory pack by Integrity Toys Trivia *The Misfits started as a trio, but then they became a quartet. *Clash always asked Pizzazz to be the fifth Misfit but this never happened. However, in the doll line, Clash was the fourth Misfit and Jetta was the fifth. *There is a real-life band called the Misfits, but they are not even close to the ones from the Jem universe, playing punk rock, later punk metal, with their lyrics and style derived from horror works. *The Misfits won the Music Awards, defeating Jem and the Holograms, for the first and only time in the series. *The Misfits film their own movie, but "Starbright" gets more attention. *The last new song performed by The Misfits is: "Top Of The Charts". *The first and the last song performed by The Misfits is "Outta My Way", used in The Day The Music Died. *Jetta was not released in the UK. *There are up to 7 Smashin' Fashions that did not get released. *During the first two seasons, most of the episodes had two Jem and the Holograms songs and one Misfits song. *After the first season, a lot of The Misfits' songs were reused. References Category:Antagonists Category:Bands Category:Musicians Category:The Misfits Category:Villains